sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
High School Musical: The Musical: The Series
| based_on = | developer = Tim Federle | starring = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = | num_episodes = | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = | producer = | editor = | location = | cinematography = | camera = | runtime = | company = | distributor = | channel = Disney+ | picture_format = | audio_format = | released = | last_aired = | website = | website_title = | production_website = }} High School Musical: The Musical: The Series is an American mockumentary web television series developed for Disney+ by Tim Federle, based on the film series of the same name created by Peter Barsocchini. Oliver Goldstick served as showrunner for the first few episodes. The series stars Joshua Bassett, Olivia Rodrigo, Kate Reinders, Sofia Wylie, Matt Cornett, Dara Renee, Julia Lester, Frankie Rodriguez, Larry Saperstein, and Mark St. Cyr. It is scheduled to be released on November 12, 2019, with the launch of Disney+. Premise The series follows "a group of students at East High who stage a performance of High School Musical for their winter theater production, only to realize that there is as much drama that happens offstage as there is onstage." Cast and characters * Joshua Bassett as Ricky * Olivia Rodrigo as Nini * Kate Reinders as Miss Jenn * Sofia Wylie as Gina * Matt Cornett as E.J. * Dara Renee as Kourtney * Julia Lester as Ashlyn * Frankie Rodriguez as Carlos * Larry Saperstein as Big Red * Mark St. Cyr as Mr. Mazzara Episodes |ShortSummary = |LineColor = B11030 }} }} Production Development On November 9, 2017, it was announced that Disney was developing a television series adaptation of their ''High School Musical'' film series created by Peter Barsocchini. The series was expected to premiere on Disney's then-unnamed upcoming streaming service. TV Guide |url=https://www.tvguide.com/news/disney-high-school-musical-tv-show/ |website=TV Guide |access-date=November 8, 2018 |language=en |date=November 9, 2017}} On May 30, 2018, it was reported that Tim Federle would serve as a writer and executive producer for the series. On September 6, 2018, it was announced that Disney had given the production a series order for a first season consisting of ten episodes. Oliver Goldstick was expected to serve as an additional executive producer and Julie Ashton was set to oversee the casting process. Alongside this announcement, it was also revealed that the show would be of the mockumentary genre and a list of character names and descriptions was released. On May 7, 2019, it was announced that Goldstick departed the series over "creative differences". Casting On October 17, 2018, it was announced that Joshua Bassett had been cast in a leading role. The rest of the cast was announced on February 15, 2019, including Sofia Wylie as Gina, Kate Reinders as Miss Jenn, and Olivia Rodrigo as Nini. Filming Production on the series began on February 15, 2019. Release High School Musical: The Musical: The Series is scheduled to be released on November 12, 2019, on the streaming service Disney+, in the United States, in 4K HDR. A first poster and a trailer of the show have been released on August 23, 2019 at the Disney+ Panel at D23 Expo 2019. References External links * Category:2010s American drama television series Category:American musical television series Category:English-language television programs Category:High School Musical Category:Disney+ original programming Category:Upcoming drama television series Category:Television programs based on films Category:Metafictional television series